A Rogue Gem's Journey
by Angelite
Summary: A runaway vigilante from Homeworld, Angelite has spent most of her existence on Earth as a loner, until she encounters a strange gem and is told of a secret refuge of rogue gems. She soon learns that there are more gems in her situation, but these gems are led by a ruthless Onyx with a lust for power. She decides to lead a group of mistreated gems to put an end to Onyx's tyranny.
1. Chapter 1 - Moonlit Quarrel

Angelite charged through a desolate field in a light periwinkle shirt dress and melrose stiletto boots. Her long lavender hair was tied in a ponytail, revealing her piercing perano eyes. A few yards behind her was a corrupted Snowflake Obsidian, advancing violently and quaking the ground with every exuberant leap. Angelite froze, facing the corrupted gem and summoning two scimitars from the oval gem embedded in her chest. The wolf-like creature got closer and closer until at the last second, Angelite vaulted five feet into the air and landed on the monster's back. She twirled her scimitars and plunged them into the beast's back repeatedly. The corrupted gem froze for a moment, shrieking, until ultimately exploding into a cloud of dust, leaving behind a circular black-and-white gem. Angelite dusted off her shirt dress, patted down her disheveled hair, and calmly picked up the fallen gem with a gloved hand.

"Farewell, old friend," Angelite said finally. With a firm clench of her fist, she crushed the gem, sprinkling the gem shards behind her as she disappeared into the night.

After running away from Homeworld, the lone, rogue soldier roamed many lands, acting as a vigilante and destroying the monstrous entities that lurked in the shadows. Angelite had no idea what caused these gems to become astray and go around defacing ancient gem territories. All she knew was that she had to continue helping out any way she could. That, of course, didn't exactly make her a Crystal Gem, and she had no desire to be one of them. But she appreciated their cause. She knew very well that the Diamonds were cruel and tyrannical. For now, Angelite considered herself neutral. That is until a strange, under-the-radar gem society became interested in her . . .

Angelite's perano eyes cut through the darkness as she gaped at something that quickly advanced by. She gripped her scimitars and followed the shadow in expeditious pursuit. She leaped into a tree and got a good look at the figure from above - six feet tall with long shamrock green hair, olive green skin and a rectangular green gem embedded in their neck. She didn't check for an insignia, but she quickly assumed that this gem was from Homeworld. Angelite scowled and tossed her scimitar like a boomerang. It hit the unsuspecting gem in the back but did no damage. The gem whirled around and summoned a bow-and-arrow.

"Who's there?" they yelled, nocking an arrow.

Angelite swiftly hid behind a thick branch and summoned another scimitar.

"I won't go back . . ." she muttered defiantly, waiting for the gem to walk away.

"Hello," the gem said, emerging right beside Angelite.

Angelite shrieked, falling out of the tree and speeding through the field once more, stepping on Snowflake Obsidian's shards.

"Come back!" the strange gem shouted. "I won't hurt you!"

Angelite froze, then hefted her scimitars. She looked at the gem more clearly now.

No Diamond insignia. Not a Crystal Gem either. Then what . . .

"You're harming me merely by acknowledging my presence here," Angelite said bluntly. "Pretend you never saw me, and have a good day,"

And with that, the rogue gem slipped back into the darkness.

"You're back. Tell me everything you know," Onyx ordered upon Tourmaline's return.

"She had . . . lavender hair," the green gem recalled to her leader. "Two curved blades, an oval-shaped light purple gem, and no Diamond or Crystal Gem insignia. She's completely neutral. But the weird thing was, she'd shattered a gem when I found her."

"A rogue gem," Onyx specified. "And a feisty one by the sounds of it. Interesting. Perhaps we can recruit this . . . vigilante you speak of. Where did you say she went, Tourmaline?"

"To the galaxy warp, your clarity." Tourmaline said apprehensively.

"Then find her," Onyx directed. "And do not return without her. That will be all."


	2. Chapter 2 - Elaboration

Angelite traversed around a forest, envisioning what would befall now and how it all began.

A gem had seen her. A gem knew she existed. For any other gem, it wouldn't matter. But for Angelite, it was pernicious.

Thousands of years ago, when Angelite was formulated on Homeworld, she and the other Angelites were some of the most powerful gems in existence. In fact, they were so powerful that the Diamonds wiped them all out in fear that other gems could be superior to them. All of the Angelites were shattered - except for one.

Angelite X7K.

She managed to flee and ran away from Homeworld in fear of being shattered. For thousands of years, she wandered Earth, encountering plants, animals, and humans. She became attached to the planet and made it her perpetual home. Until a sequence of events altered Homeworld and Earth simultaneously. Pink Diamond was shattered by a Rose Quartz, and a war started. It went on for a thousand years until one day, a light appeared in the sky, and most of the gems on Earth changed. Into corrupted gems, specifically.

Angelite watched it all from afar.

She had no idea how to help. She couldn't tell Homeworld, and she couldn't tell the Crystal Gems. Both alliances would get her killed. So she chose to evade conflict, only occasionally shattering a corrupted gem. She thought she was doing the gems a favor. A shatter of mercy. She couldn't comprehend existing as a mindless beast, isolated, frightened, and disoriented. Angelite did what she could to put them out of their agony.

While recollecting all of this, Angelite sat on a fallen log and cleaned her scimitars in a pond. She knew she could simply summon another, but she preferred the ancient human customs.

Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her, a few feet away. She turned and saw a bow-and-arrow. Then the same gem she had encountered moments ago stepped from behind a bush with their hands in the air.

"I mean no harm," the green gem declared. "I just wish to talk." The gem spoke in what humans would consider an Australian accent.

Angelite scowled, glaring and walking away, hefting her scimitars. "Why can't you simply leave me alone? I told you I-"

"My life is in danger," the gem blurted, grimacing.

"So is mine," Angelite replied. "Now, shoo."

"Just listen!" the gem exclaimed, pulling her long shamrock green hair. "My name is Tourmaline. Green Tourmaline specifically. My master wants me to recruit you. We are a clandestine gem society, located just near a boardwalk in the municipality of Beach City. There are only a few of us, but we're all rebels. Similar to the legendary Crystal Gems, except no one knows about us. It's a safe environment, and we all help one another. Our intention is to take over Earth for ourselves - something the Diamonds were too asinine to accomplish."

Abruptly, the temperature in the forest dropped. Tourmaline winced and turned around apprehensively. "Onyx will explain more. You have to come with me."

Angelite processed the gem's story leisurely and thoughtfully. She took in the gem's performance, her way of speaking, and persistence. She then came to a conclusion.

"You," Angelite began, twirling a scimitar. "are frightened. Frightened extensively. You say your life is in peril, and you're fairly anxious to return to this hideout of yours quickly. Possibly to avoid punishment. And this master you speak of . . . Onyx. I can understand they're not precisely the most compassionate leader." She gestured to Tourmaline's gem, which had a faint but noticeable crack on the side. "I'll have to decline. The evident abuse from this Onyx and your erroneous statement about the 'safe environment' your community has to offer are more than enough to convince me that you, this Onyx, and the rest of your undercover platoon aren't a suitable alliance for an Angelite like myself."

Tourmaline was speechless. "Y-You don't understand. If I don't return with you, Onyx will-"

"Shatter you? Trust me, I know the fear of being shattered. It's a fear I've carried with me for thousands of years. There are thousands of you Tourmalines. You will not be missed. But what about me? I'm the last gem of my kind. I have a legacy to maintain, and a thousand gems to avenge. So I would appreciate it if you stopped pursuing me, and it would be magnificent if you could disregard me entirely."

And with that, Angelite wandered backward into the obscurity of the forest.

Tourmaline chuckled, then began to sob, falling to her knees and crawling towards the fallen log. She laid her head down as the tall, dark shadow of a gem towered over her.

"Such a disappointment," Onyx groused.

She summoned a sledgehammer and brought it down on Tourmaline's head. The green gem poofed instantly, and her gem fell to the forest floor.

Onyx plucked up the gem. "Sweet dreams."

And then Angelite could take it no longer. She darted out of the forest so fast that she appeared as a mere beam of lavender. She grabbed Tourmaline's gem, sliced at Onyx with her scimitar, and vanished from the forest in five seconds. Onyx was left speechless, and she wheeled around wildly.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted. Her gruff voice echoed through the forest.

Angelite and Tourmaline's gem were already gone.

Onyx touched the torn fabric that was sliced by Angelite.

"I'll solve this enigma, and I'll annihilate any life form that strives to interfere with my hard work."

The shadowy gem chuckled mischievously as she exited the forest, bright moonlight illuminating the passageway.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remembrance

Onyx charged down the Beach City boardwalk. Luckily no one was around that night. She gripped three planks and pried them off, revealing a clandestine sanctum directly underneath the boardwalk. Onyx plunged in and closed the planks securely behind her. The dark buff gem hastily ran down the corridor only to encounter a dispute.

A tall pale gem with long, silky white hair was arguing with a green gem of equal height and many limb enhancers.

"We mustn't attack yet! Those Crystal Gems are too near! They'll interfere!" the white gem proclaimed.

"This is a perfect time! I saw them fly off in a Roaming Eye earlier! They're in space! This is our moment! When Onyx gets back, I swear-" the green gem paused and turned, her eyes wide. "Onyx!"

"Peridot," Onyx replied. "Alabaster, what's going on here?"

The tall white gem pulled out a crystalline staff and pointed to the Peridot. "This one thinks we should take advantage of the Crystal Gems' absence and proceed with the plan. Please explain to her that-"

"Not yet," Onyx declared, summoning her sledgehammer. "Green Tourmaline escaped, along with some rogue vigilante. Find them, Alabaster. Then we can proceed. Do whatever you can to bring them back."

Alabaster simpered mischievously. She shifted into a silver battle skirt and her hair plaited itself, ornamented with a silver circlet. Her intimidating snow white eyes dilated as her staff gleamed.

"With pleasure."

Angelite staggered through a field of strawberries and fallen armaments. She released Tourmaline's gem and lamented.

"Please get better . . ."

This all brought Angelite back to a time long ago. The day she was created. The day she fled Homeworld with the help of the very gem she'd shattered - Snowflake Obsidian.

Snowflake Obsidian was an exceptional gem - protective, balanced, serene, and pure. She was always by Angelite's side. They'd even spent time together on Earth . . . until everything changed.

"Do you see that?" Angelite asked, sitting at the top of a mountain.

"Yes," Snowflake replied, her black-and-white hair flowing in the wind. A bright, multi-colored light had taken over the sky. "This is not good," Snowflake said, summoning her katana. "We must leave promptly."

Angelite nodded, following Snowflake as she jumped off of the mountain and dived into the ocean. The light got brighter, and a loud melodic sound resonated in the atmosphere. Snowflake reacted violently, clenching her fists and shaking her head avidly. "W-What is . . ."

Angelite grimaced, grabbing Snowflake's shoulder. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

Snowflake's form shifted, and she became less and less humanoid. She looked up at Angelite and tried to articulate, but all that escaped her snout was a feeble howl.

Angelite stepped away, her hands over her mouth. "S-Snowflake!"

Snowflake Obsidian had become a wolf right before her eyes. Angelite was, perversely, unaffected. She had to live with the fact that the only gem she'd built a relationship with was gone. Her comrade was corrupted.

Angelite still wondered why she was one of the only gems on Earth who had prevailed uncorrupted. Perhaps she was so powerful that she was immune. Maybe it was just chance.

Before she could think, a laser cut through a strawberry at her foot. Angelite inherently summoned her scimitar and whirled around.

"Who's there?" she shouted, standing in front of Tourmaline's gem defensively.

Alabaster stepped into sight boldly and without hesitation. "I am Alabaster," the gem proclaimed, bowing. She wielded a five-foot long crystalline staff. The source of the laser.

"An Era Two Alabaster, I see," Angelite noted bitterly. "But your elaborate gem tech is no match for antiquated Homeworld weaponry."

Alabaster scoffed. "You dare proclaim superiority to me? I'll have you know, I'm one of Onyx's greatest fighters and a former member of White Diamond's court."

"Was," Angelite stated. "So you were discarded?"

"For disloyalty," Alabaster admitted. "But I have a new purpose now. A purpose that Onyx needs you for. So you can come with me harmoniously," she said, hoisting her staff. "Or we can duel."


	4. Chapter 4 - Assimilation

Angelite was the first to attack.

She charged towards Alabaster and stuck with her scimitar. Alabaster swiftly parried it with her staff. She then pointed the staff towards Tourmaline's unguarded gem.

"You're coming with me," Alabaster said with a sneer. A laser shot out of the staff and encapsulated the gem, pulling it into Alabaster's hand in a split second.

"No!" Angelite shouted, tossing her scimitar at Alabaster's gem which was located on her forehead. The pristine gem turned quickly and glared, freezing the scimitar in place.

"What? That's impossible!" Angelite whispered, stepping away.

"You've been away from Homeworld for far too long, my dear. Many things are possible now. There's more to Era Two technology than wands or batons. I happen to wield a new kind of power - telepathy." Alabaster boasted. The frozen scimitar snapped in half, and the halves flew backward towards Angelite. She dove and the halves scattered across the terrain.

"What do you want with me and Tourmaline? What does Onyx have to gain from two measly gems?" Angelite inquired desperately.

"The epic plan," Alabaster reflected happily. "At some point, all the gems in our refuge will fuse into one omnipotent gem fusion! Afterward, we will take over this planetoid, starting with the Crystal Gems! But we can only do this with you - an unidentified gem with ultimate power. Not as ultimate as me, of course, but-"

"This is wrong," Angelite declared. "And I will have no part of this scheme. How many of your troops joined willingly? How many of your troops are treated well? Look at Tourmaline! Onyx poofed her and was about to shatter her until I intervened! You all are as despicable as Homeworld!"

Alabaster scoffed, thrusting out her staff. "Don't shame Onyx for shattering gems when you did the exact same thing to a Snowflake Obsidian."

"She was my friend and she was corrupted. I did it to put her out of her misery!" Angelite exclaimed.

"Out of her misery . . ." Alabaster shook her head, exasperated. "You have no idea, do you? She's now a bunch of incompetent, fully conscious gem shards. Have you even heard of the experiments back at Homeworld? The only favor you did Snowflake was shattering her here on Earth and not back at Homeworld where she'd be forced to fuse with other shards to develop . . ." the chatty gem couldn't even finish her sentence.

Alabaster dropped Tourmaline's gem. "Shattering gems ends nothing. They feel pain. And what Homeworld does with them . . ." She began to tear up. "It's why I spoke up to the Diamonds. It's why I had to leave Homeworld. I tried to stop it . . . and I failed."

Angelite lowered her scimitar and frowned. "So you know Onyx is no better than the Diamonds. She's ruthless and persistent, and will stop at nothing to carry out this plan of hers."

Alabaster sighed. "You're right. But I can't oppose her. She'll destroy us all."

"Not if we leave right now with Tourmaline," Angelite said, thinking. "We'll need a functioning warp pad."

"We could check the Crystal Gems' base in Beach City. We'll need to be stealthy, though. The humans are likely to be around at this time." Alabaster advised, vaulting into the air. Angelite followed her.

They landed in front of the temple. Angelite ran up the steps and peered through the door. "Vacant. Let's go."

They entered the house and ran to the warp pad.

"As I predicted. You can see that I'm always correct!" Alabaster boasted once again.

"Alright, let's just go," Angelite sighed. "To one of my favorite secluded areas on Earth . . . Celestial Summit."

The warp pad activated, and the three gems warped away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Obstruction

Onyx entered the hideout, fuming.

"Onyx, you've returned!" Peridot asserted happily. "Where are the runaways?"

"Gone," Onyx muttered. "Forget them. It's time."

Peridot nodded grimly, hesitantly turning to a control panel. "Dispatching all units to the lobby."

A large metal door opened, and hundreds of different gems piled out - Jaspers, Amethysts, Pearls, Rubies and more.

"How exactly will this work?" Peridot inquired. "You can't possibly get each and every one of them to synchronize."

"That's not important!" Onyx shouted. "Let's just get this over with."

She approached the troops, summoning her sledgehammer. "Comrades, gems of all types. It is time for the moment we've spent our entire Earthen lives preparing for. The key to world domination, a tactic so plain and efficient that the Diamonds should have known," she sneered. "Fusion."

The assorted gems gasped and whispered confusedly.

"I'm sure most of you are unfamiliar with fusion between different gems, but I can assure you, I myself have witnessed what fusions are capable of. A whole new world of possibilities . . . a whole new brand of power!"

Onyx gripped Peridot's arm and twirled her around. In a flash, they fused into a towering, dark green gem with wild celadon hair and a long flowing Castleton green cloak that covered most of its body. The fusion had a visor and limb enhancers, compliments of Peridot, and notable muscularity from Onyx. They'd formed Aventurine, the perfect blend of brains and brawn.

"Try it!" Aventurine said earnestly. "We can all create something unimaginable together!"

The army joined in. Multicolored flashes encapsulated the hideout. In the end, there was only one being left. A monstrosity of gems piled on top of gems. An entity so unprecedented and godlike that it couldn't take on a specific form. It was an ever-changing mound of light and power.

"Must . . . Possess . . . Earth!" it cried in high-frequency shrieks, exploding the hideout and boardwalk entirely. The fusion shot through Beach City at warp speed, heading straight towards Celestial Summit.

"Welcome to Celestial Summit," Angelite announced once they warped to the peak. The mountain almost touched the atmosphere and was grassy, covered in lavenders. The summit overlooked everything - the strawberry battlefield, the pyramid temple, even Beach City and the ocean. Celestial Summit stood over it all, yet was discreet, hidden in the clouds and always out of sight. The perfect place for observing.

Alabaster yelped and dropped Tourmaline's gem. It gleamed and floated into the air.

"She's reforming!" Angelite exclaimed excitedly.

Green Tourmaline fully regenerated, taking on a new form - her hair was long and wild like an Amethyst's, still shamrock green. She wore a sea green jerkin and olive drab leggings with forest green boots and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were as bright and fierce as ever, striking chartreuse terror into everything that caught her gaze.

"I'm back," she said timidly, summoning her bow. "Where are we? Where is Onyx?"

"Onyx is gone," Angelite explained. "We're at Celestial Summit . . . the last place I felt at ease. The place where Snowflake Obsidian was corrupted." She hastily told them both the whole story, from her departure from Homeworld to their present situation.

"Oh . . ." Tourmaline and Alabaster said in unison. It was at that point Tourmaline acknowledged Alabaster's presence.

"What is she doing here?" Tourmaline exclaimed, nocking an arrow. "She's with Onyx!"

"Alabaster is with us now. We're all comrades here. Onyx has wronged us all in one way or another, and we need to band together to defeat her. We must prepare for a fight." Angelite said boldly. "What are her weaknesses?" she inquired.

"Onyx? Weaknesses?" Alabaster muttered in confusion, glancing at Tourmaline.

"Well, there has to be something. Her sledgehammer?" Angelite suggested. "It appeared heavy. Carrying it may slow her down."

"No . . . we won't be facing Onyx. Sooner or later she'll know we've turned against her. She's getting impatient. And with the Crystal Gems gone, she'll take this opportunity to go through with her plan, with or without us." Alabaster said grimly. "And I think it's happening now."

The peak quaked. All three of them summoned their weapons and turned towards the mangled silhouette that towered over them. The Omni-Fusion hissed, struggling to take form. Finally, in a huge blast, it happened. Angelite, Tourmaline, and Alabaster flew backward over the edge of the peak. At the last second, Angelite summoned a scimitar and stabbed it into the side of the mountain, hanging on to Tourmaline and Alabaster. Celestial Summit quaked as the Omni-Fusion took form.

Angelite was frozen. For once, she didn't have a plan.

"Let go!" Alabaster shouted. "We can escape before it forms! I have an idea!"

Angelite sighed, released her grip on the scimitar, and the three of them plummeted into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6 - Resolution

Angelite, Tourmaline, and Alabaster washed up on the demolished boardwalk. Angelite shook the wet hair out of her face, surveying the damage. "That thing destroyed everything in its path!" she exclaimed.

Alabaster got up and faced the boardwalk. She closed her eyes and focused, using her powers to repair it. The damaged boards rose into the air, fixing themselves and returning to their original places on the boardwalk. The fallen streetlights turned upright. Broken shop signs were fixed in an instant. Alabaster then turned towards the other two, summoning her staff. "I know Onyx and the other gems. I can persuade them to end this madness. They're doing this for control over the Earth, but we can make them understand that the Earth doesn't deserve this."

"How will you manage to make an army of determined gems who have been planning this for thousands of years change their minds? It isn't that simple." Angelite said with a frown.

Tourmaline placed her hand on Angelite's shoulder and grinned. "You changed us, didn't you?"

There was a faint explosion, and the Omni-Fusion shot into the air, forming dragon-like wings and soaring towards Beach City. The fusion swung its long neck in every direction, breathing multi-colored fire, baring its sharp talons, and shaking its large tail. The abomination had sharp spikes all along its neck, back, and tail. Its skin was pitch black with random splotches of colors all over like a nightmarish rainbow. It had three pairs of thin, slanted eyes that were all solid black and fixated on Angelite. The entire fusion was covered in assorted gems, all black with specks of various colors.

"It's a dragon!" Tourmaline murmured, backing away.

"Rainbow Obsidian," Alabaster whispered confusedly.

"Take my hand," Angelite said without breaking eye contact with the fusion. "Now."

Alabaster and Tourmaline obliged, and in a multi-colored flash, the three of them phased into each other. In their place was a tall, six-armed fusion with long wild and flowing aero blue hair and six eyes. The top set was silver, the second set was perano, and the third set was chartreuse. The fusion had lavender skin and wore a teal jerkin with a silver-plated belt and a long floral white skirt, along with seafoam green combat boots. Their gems were Angel Aura Quartz, with the colors green and lavender being more prominent.

"We . . . fused." Angel Aura Quartz said, appalled.

Rainbow Obsidian halted, roaring furiously. It was incapable of speaking but was unmistakably angered by Angel Aura.

"Okay," Angel Aura Quartz said positively. "We can do this!"

They leaped into the air, summoning a large scimitar and hurling it towards the dragon. It breathed fire and melted the scimitar, then attacked, surging forward and clawing Angel Aura Quartz across the face. They upbraided, summoning a bow-and-arrow and firing numerous arrows at once. They did minimal damage, the arrows sticking out of Rainbow Obsidian harmlessly. It roared, breathing more fire and causing Angel Aura to step backward onto the boardwalk, crushing it again under their weight.

"We can't defeat it!" Angel Aura Quartz said hopelessly in Tourmaline's voice. "No," They said, Angelite's voice more prominent. "I have an idea."

They summoned a longer version Alabaster's staff and a scimitar. Angel Aura tossed them into the air and in a flash, they combined into a scythe. They chuckled, twirling the scythe and charging towards the dragon, slicing at its tail. It came clean off but wasn't enough to poof the monstrosity. Angel Aura was soon overcome with guilt. They couldn't continue to fight this thing. Only one gem deserved to be poofed, or even shattered - Onyx.

"We have to talk to the fused gems . . . get into their mind . . . make them stop." Angel Aura muttered.

Suddenly, Alabaster took control, her set of eyes widening. "Into their mind . . . telepathy!"

Angel Aura Quartz stared the dragon down.

 _"Gems! Rubies, Peridots, Jaspers, Pearls . . . It's me, Alabaster. The loyal attendant who's helped you all - who's been there to support you after Onyx harmed you physically or emotionally for whatever reason. I know each and every one of you so well because I know how you think. I know how you truly feel, so I know I'm correct when I say none of you are happy like this - happy being part of this monster, or happy being fused with a monster._

 _Onyx, you've failed. You failed the moment the Diamonds got rid of you. You thought controlling your own planet would make up for that loss, but would it really be a win if all of your "loyal" troops hated you as much as they hated Homeworld? You're a monster, you're a disgrace, and this ends now. Those who agree, rebel!"_

The fusion dissipated so fast that it caused a larger explosion than when it had formed. Gems fell from the sky like rain. Angel Aura Quartz unfused as well, helping the hundreds of gems up.

Onyx was the last to land. Her eyes were locked in a perpetual glare, but she wasn't looking at Alabaster - she was looking at Angelite.

"I recognize you now. It all makes sense . . . the speed, the strength, the charm. Angelites were the perfect gem. Too perfect. I was there when they halted production and shattered them all. All but one." She pointed towards Angelite with a shaky hand. "I could take you back to Homeworld . . . be respected . . . be a hero." She broke into deranged laughter.

The gems closed in around the trio defensively. Onyx's Peridot spoke up defiantly. "We won't let that happen."

She summoned a lime green bubble around Onyx.

Onyx gasped and glared down at them all.

"We'll see," she sneered.

Peridot swept her fingers forward and sent the bubble flying into the sky.

"She won't be back anytime soon," a Ruby muttered.

"You three are amazing!" the Peridot exclaimed at Angelite, Tourmaline, and Alabaster. "You should be leading the rogues, not someone like Onyx!"

"Or just Angelite," Alabaster suggested. "She's the one who sparked all of this."

"It would be nice to do something other than running around as a loner," Angelite admitted. "Also, I don't think Onyx was kidding when she threatened to take me to Homeworld . . . with her on the loose, we'll need to relocate and plan."

"Where would we go?" Tourmaline asked. "This boardwalk has been our hideout forever."

"Celestial Summit, of course." Angelite smirked. "Secluded, huge, and it can only be accessed from a warp pad."

"That sounds excellent," Alabaster grinned.

All the gems nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Angelite said. "Our next adventure begins now."


End file.
